Beach Babe
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: there is nothing more that Logan wanted than to suck James' dick. Warnings: blowjob, profane language, immature James talk, and Logan's vivid dirty mind. R&R, Jagan.


** Beach Babe**

It was my sixteenth summer when I fell in lust for the first time. As my hormone driven trudge through puberty the past couple of years had awakened an awareness within me regarding my blossoming sexual interest in other boys, it was the sudden appearance of James in my life that finally drove the point home. From practically the first moment I set eyes on him I wanted him, lusted after him, and the desire quickly grew into an obsession with me spending nearly every waking moment scheming ways to get his young cock out of his pants, and into my hungry mouth.

He was the sixteen year old cousin of one of my good buds, and he had come for a summer visit of several weeks. He lived in La Jolla San Diego, which probably provided the motivation for his surfer look and demeanor which was in fairly stark contrast to the more LA style common to me and my friends who lived in the valley of California, days spent skating, cruising along the PCH, and playing music in our friends garage. It was, in fact a day spent at the beach that cemented in my mind that I simply had to have James and began my quest to somehow accomplish that lofty goal before his visit ended.

Two car loads of us kids had driven out to one of our usual beach spots, Probably about ten of us in all, the group consisting of six guys and four girls who were popular in our high school. We parked the cars and hiked our way up beach about a half mile to a spot we favored for its wide and deep pool of water so clear that you could actually count the smooth rocks on the bottom of its twenty five foot depth. The pool was fronted by a good sized sandy beach and numerous huge granite boulders that were perfect for jumping and diving off of, and even more importantly, it was almost always deserted so that it became our own little Shangri-la. Wide blankets were spread on the beach, and ice chests filled with sodas and snacks were stowed in the shade of the nearby pines, and everybody quickly peeled off whatever street clothes we had worn over our swim suits, and it was at that moment that I first saw James close to naked, and it very nearly made my heart stand still. His smooth body was simply perfect, tanned like a toasted marshmallow, and well toned while not being overly buff. His upper torso was completely hairless save for a faint narrow treasure trail running downward from his cute little navel to disappear inside the brightly colored board shorts he wore, and I could just make out a sparse coating of fine dark hairs on his lower legs. He enjoyed Hollywood good looks with his long, wavy mop of sandy brown hair hiding his ears and cascading over his forehead, and his hazel eyes were highlighted by the contrast of his golden tan and the brilliant sunshine. I knew I was staring, but couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from this God-like creature, and as I slowly moved my hungry gaze over him I hoped the stirring I was feeling in my crotch wouldn't give me away with a full on boner that would certainly be obvious inside my snug swim trunks.

My gaze lingered on the dark buttons of his cute nipples, and I felt my mouth fill with saliva as I imagined licking and sucking the tender nubs, an impulse I had not actually even considered before that moment. I dropped my eyes finally, and lingered a moment on the tight cave of his navel and the fine line of faint hair dipping from there t to paradise, and another foreign idea of licking that little button popped into my head. Moving my eyes very slowly, I settled on the very intriguing definitions that bulged behind the flowery shorts, and I didn't dare to let my mind even consider what treasures I might find there out of fear of that boner I mentioned earlier.

I continued my none-too-subtle appraisal of this delicious teen morsel by trailing my gaze down his shapely legs to his feet, and decided that even they were cute as hell, and I let out a deep sigh, fully aware that I was smitten, totally. Lifting my eyes to his face, I was a little nonplused to note that he was also taking a careful inventory, but alas it was not of me, but rather one of the little bitches we had brought along. I sighed again, a sharp pang of jealousy filling me, and before I said or did anything completely stupid, I turned and ran across the beach to plunge into the cool water. Swimming across the water, I stood in waist deep water just off the opposite shore and looked back at James. I ground my teeth, that pang of jealousy arising once more when I realized that he had settled onto a blanket alongside Annie who had engaged in smiling conversation. I ducked back into the ocean and swam over to one of the big boulders and climbed up to lie in the sun a while, my face hidden in myfolded arms to avoid any further observation of James putting his moves on the succulent teen girl who was pretty much on full display in her tiny bikini.

"There is like zero chance that she will give you anything even close to what I would, James," I telepathically tell him." no chance at all, and when she turns those hot balls of yours blue, come and see me!"

So that the reader doesn't think that this day was a total loss, let me assure you that the day did have its moments, those fleeting and highly memorable moments when through our group horseplay in the water and some mock wrestling on the beach I did manage to make brief body contact with James, opportunities that only served to further fuel my fires for him. While it was an act I had yet to ever perform in my young life, I made up my mind that afternoon that before this boy left town I would experience his cock in my mouth, and the sure-to-be heady taste and texture of his warm semen on my tongue. It was my firm commitment to that pledge that helped me keep my cool when on the drive back to town James cuddled openly with Annie in the backseat of my car as I threw repeated glances at the rear view mirror.

The little tramp had not even bothered to put her cutoffs and shirt back on, and with her lithe little body barely encased in that itty-bitty bikini I was just sure that James was enjoying her ample female charms to whatever degree she was allowing. I distracted myself with vivid mental images of James naked and hard as a rock as I drove him crazy with my hands and mouth, and as a result found my own cock hard as steel as it poked nearly painfully at my trunks all the way home until I could lock myself away in my bedroom where I furiously jacked off to a massive load of creamy cum, twice.

A couple of days went by when I didn't see James, and if anything the absence only heightened my lust for him and while I wasn't completely sure why I was suddenly so sexually enamored of this boy, I fully understood that I just had to have him before he returned home, even it meant getting my ass kicked and humiliated for trying. I was beating my poor cock half to death every time I thought of being able to touch him, or suck him, and I was elated to say the least when my friend called and asked me to join them the following afternoon for some fun in the sun, swimming, and cooking up some burgers and stuff at a nearby beach, James included. I immediately accepted the invite, and then clock-watched the rest of the night until it was at last time to head for the lake.

I drove out alone this time, my mind scheming on how I might somehow entice James to ride home with me which would give me an opportunity to make my moves on him, and just mentally playing out those scenarios had my dick hard and pulsing. Arriving at the parking area I spotted my friends ride and I parked nearby, and then walked over to the beach area. They must have come early, I thought, because they had all of the blankets and stuff setup and the BBQ pit was ready to fire up. They had stretched a net across the beach and had a lively game of volleyball going on when I dropped my stuff onto the sand and stripped down to my swim suit. I walked over to the net and dropped down onto the warm sand, watching them all, and James in particular as they bopped the ball back and forth. It was a hot sight, all that exposed muscle, and I swore I could see James's dick flopping around inside his shorts as he jumped and slashed at the ball in flight. I noted too that Annie's bikini of the day seemed even more miniscule than the day at the river, and I also noted that this fact was not lost on James who was grabbing any opportunity to make contact with the svelte and pretty girl.

That monster stirred within me again, but I told myself that good things come to those who wait. After one side scored 21 they called a break, and we all went for a swim in the beach followed by some Frisbee tossing and football throwing until evening rolled around and the charcoal was lit and the food was cooked. After eating everyone kind of settled in on the blankets as it began to sunset, and I was again perplexed that James and Annie had apparently become a kind of pair, sharing their own blanket and chatting pretty intimately. Eventually, they got up and announced that they were going for a beach walk, and wandered off. I frowned, figuring that any hope I had harbored of separating James From the herd to ride home with me wasn't going to happen today. I sighed, admonishing myself to stay patient, and resumed chatting and laughing with my friends.

Maybe an hour later, just as it got really dark, a pretty much flustered Annie came huffing back to our site alone, and obviously not happy about something. She and the other girls commiserated a bit, and then Jo told Kendall that she and James had suffered some kind of disagreement, and that she wanted to be taken home, right then and there. Dak furrowed his brow at this pronouncement, feeling himself kind of responsible for his visiting cousin, and I quickly seized the opportunity I heard knocking, telling Dak to not sweat it, go ahead and take the others home and I would round up James and see that he got home. Relieved to have the issue resolved, Dak agreed, and the others loaded up, and left. I walked down the sand in the direction that Annie had arrived from, and after several minutes I came across James sitting on a dune. I dropped my blanket down beside him, then sat down and smiled at him as I gently teased him about pissing off Annie. He snorted, shaking his head as he muttered,

"Fuck her...she is nothing but a freaking prick tease, anyway."

Yup, pretty much, I thought as I probed him about what had happened, and

not surprising me at all, he told me,

"Shit, Dude, she has been playing with me since that day at the beach...those hot little bikinis, and waving her hot little tits and ass in my face all the time...even letting me cop a feel when nobody is looking...hell, I was sure she was gonna let me finally pop my cherry when she hauled me along on this walk tonight...but no..fucking broad practically yelled "rape" when I tried going for her pussy...shit!"

He was so pissed and frustrated as he blurted all that out in pretty much one non-stop sentence that I almost laughed. Apparently Ms. Annie had worked her usual games on the poor guy, games that we locals had figured out some time ago, but poor James had found out the hard way. Going for my best sympathetic expression, I pressed him for details, and he provided them in another rush as he told me,

"Shit, Dude...we walk on down here and spread the blanket out kind of behind this dune here, and we get into some serious spit-swapping and stuff, you know, and when I start playing with her tits she is all good with it, big time, so I figure, go for it, right...?...and I manage to pop open her little top so her boobs are free and easy for me to play with...shit...sucked those pointy nipples and all that, and she is all into it, so I'm thinking, hell yea Jamie-boy...go for the gold...she wants it too...so I kind of slide my hand up her leg, right...?...and when I touch her pussy she starts all freaking out...pushing me away, and stuff...but hell, I figure she is just playing it cool, you know, when she really is as hot for it as me, so I make a serious stab at yanking that tiny little bottom piece off her to get her all naked, and man...she fucking goes ape-shit...even slapped the shit of me, the bitch...so I cool it some..back off a bit, and then ask her to just jack me off...fuck dude...by this time my cock is hard enough to break, and my balls actually ache, for shits sake...so I peel down my shorts and let the monster out, you dig...?...and that totally wigs her, Dude...I mean like totally...fuckin' slaps me again, then hauls off up the beach...shit...I swear, Dude...it ain't never going to happen for me...I'll never get my dick touched except by myself...damn it!"

Two thoughts occurred to me nearly simultaneously as a very animated

James spieled all that out; 1, that I didn't dare bust out laughing like I really wanted to do, and 2, that I just heard that opportunity character knock again...loudly..! Inhaling to calm my nerves, I said evenly,

"Wow, James...that really sucks, Dude...freaking women can be such bitches...uh, Dude...listen...I think that maybe me and you can kind of help each other here...if you're up for it I mean...no pressure..."

He calmed a little then, and looked at me, those stunning eyes causing butterflies in my stomach. He blinked a few times, and asked,

"What...?...help each other how?"

Another big breath, and I plunged onward, saying,

"Well, it's not something that I would want people I'm tight with to know about...but...well, the truth is that you seem pretty much desperate to have somebody play with your cock and stuff...and...well, I have kind of been...um...well, shit...I been really thinking a lot about how it might be to play with a dude's dick...not that I'm gay...(liar) just really curious about it...so I thought maybe...well, you get my drift..."

He looked at me for a long beat without speaking, and it was impossible to read his face, and I just held my breath, unsure if was going to laugh, or punch me out, or, please God, say okay. It seemed like forever he just sat there looking at me, and finally a sly little smile turned up his mouth, and he said,

"So then...am I getting this straight...?...you would be willing to play with my dick and stuff...uh...get me off and all that...?...that the deal?"

Fearing my heart might explode in my hammering chest, I simply nodded, and mumbled,

"Yea...that's what I'm saying man...exactly...and we both get happy, right...? And hey, nobody ever knows...just our thing...what do you think?"

His little smile widened then, and he looked right into my eyes and answered,

"I think... that you should scoot over and make some room for me on that blanket."

In a flash I complied, my pulse climbing off the chart as he settled in beside me, stretching out on his back with his hands behind his head. I sat there a moment, my eyes carefully watching him for any sign that he was putting me on, and when he just winked, and mumbled something that sounded like "all yours, Dude"...I just went for it. I reached out my hand and kind of rubbed his bare chest, the sensation of his warm and silky skin under my fingers causing me to groan softly, and I quickly warmed to the task, running my fingers over his little nipples, and then his round shoulders and along his arms before moving back to his chest, and his flat tummy. Moving lower, I ran my hand over his shorts, and nearly gasped out loud when I felt the rigid thickness of his hard cock pushing up into my palm as he moved his hips slightly. I gripped him, closing my fingers over his fleshy tube of boyhood, and he shuddered, a soft moan coming from his chest.

"Oh my God that feels good...!" he hissed as I squeezed his cock

repeatedly.

"Uh-huh, it sure does...damn, James, you have a really nice cock, James...really nice!" I blurted, mentally slapping myself for such a dweeb.

He splayed his legs wider, and I went a bit lower to cup his balls, and he groaned again as he dropped his forearm over his eyes as I touched him. Still working his cock, I used my other hand to touch his rub his smooth chest and tease at his nipples for a bit, and when I moved to slide his shorts down his legs, he lifted his butt to help me as he mumbled,

"Oh fuck yea...do it...let that bad-boy out...I think I might cum in my shorts if you don't...!"

There was a small button, and a zipper at the fly which I worked open, and then I tugged the shorts down his legs, and off his feet. I sat back

for a moment to admire his now naked beauty, and as I stared at his beautiful cock and balls I felt my saliva flood my mouth. Gingerly reaching out to lift its weighty girth in my hand, I marveled at the smoothness and hardness of it, the incredible warmth of it, and I felt somehow that I had finally found my place. I told him how beautiful his cock was, and trust me I was speaking pure truth when I said it. It was a perfectly formed tube of pulsing meat, a good six inches long and thicker than my own, neatly circumcised so that the wide head was a perfect mushroom shape, wider than the shaft and a slightly purplish hue. I admired the tiny slit at its center and noted the glistening droplet of oozing moisture there, and I was very nearly drooling with lust for it all. He had a scant thatch of dark colored pubes at the base of his cock, and his balls wee plump, and hairless between his creamy thighs, and I gently explored them with my hand before I resumed stroking his rock hard cock. James seemed to be really into it all now, his hips steadily bucking against my grip as precum oozed from his tiny slit, and without really considering what I was doing I leaned in and licked the slippery knob of his cock, the tart fluid there biting at my taste buds.

"Holly shit, Logan...oh my God...yea...suck it...oh man, please suck it..!" he yelped. And I did, just like that...I opened my mouth and took him in as if were the most natural act ever, and he groaned in pleasure as I searched for and found a rhythm, bobbing my head up and down as I literally slobbered over his delicious cock. While I had never done anything like this before, I took to it like a pro, and for the second time that evening I felt like I had been born for this incredible act. His rigid boyhood felt wonderful sliding in and out of my drooling mouth, and I savored the taste of his flowing juices, and I was actually eager to experience the sudden burst of warm cum I knew he would soon deliver. Recalling how I most always added to my own masturbatory pleasures by fondling my balls as I jerked,

I gently captured his plump scrotum in my hand and fondled the twin orbs it contained, and judging from the groans and gasps coming from James I was definitely doing things right. His narrow hips rose and fell in sync with my bobbing head, and his saliva coated shaft slid effortlessly over my tongue, and even the slightly lewd slurping sounds I was making excited me. I could feel my own boner leaking inside my shorts and I shifted my body slightly so that it rubbed on my thigh, sending waves of pleasure through me as I focused on making James cum. I wanted it badly now, wanted to taste his goo and feel it spurting into my mouth, and I didn't have long to wait. James was actually panting now and his hips bucked faster as he grunted out something about cumming. I moved faster, tightening my lips on his shaft as my tongue tip teased at the head, and with a low growling sound, he erupted.

The first spurt seemed massive, and I nearly gagged as it seemed to fill the back of my throat as I reflexively gulped it down. He quickly shot again, and again, both copious offerings which were followed by some weaker spurts and dribbles until he seemed spent. He shuddered strongly, his breathing ragged and raspy as I continued to suck his now wilting cock. I pulled off finally, and kind of swilled his warm cream around in my mouth, finally swallowing it all as he lay there watching me, a stunned expression on his cute face. I felt my face go warm, knowing that I was blushing at the idea of him watching me swallow his load, and I gave him a kind of nervous grin. He blinked a few times, and then grinned widely, and said,

"Damn...wow...that was, like, totally amazing...prolly the best thing I ever felt...mind-blowing, for sure...so thanks, Dude...my God...thanks!"

I shrugged nervously, nodding my head in agreement as I quickly fished

I pulled out my own raging erection and pumped it a few times until my cum exploded out to paint the blanket and the sand beyond. I saw that James was watching me stroke my load off, and it excited me that he had witnessed it, and as I milked down the final dribbles I saw him smile as he told me,

"Nice load, man...really nice...uh...nice dick, too"

I blushed some more, but loved his saying that, and I left my softening cock out as I lay down beside him, gazing up at the stars as I reflected on having actually sucking him off. Wow, I thought, that was so cool...I'm so glad I decided to suck him...and...it will definitely not be the last time I do it...definitely not!" Eventually, we got it together and hiked back to my car where we tossed our stuff in back, and then headed for Dak's house. We chatted pretty casually on the way, neither of us especially awkward about what we had done, and in fact as James began rather graphically describing the great feelings I had given him I felt my horniness returning. I parked at the curb in front of the now darkened house, and we continued our chatting, and when James turned to face me we just sort of stared at each other for a while, until he reached over and caressed my blushing cheek with a calloused hand and then, very slowly, he leaned in and placed his soft lips onto mine, I was shocked at first because I certainly did not have kissing him in mind, but as his lips moved against mine, I gave in and kissed back, his tongue licking against my bottom lip for permission and I hesitantly granted it. We made out for what seemed like forever and then we pulled away, his eyes closed and he licked his lips, tasting, and smiling afterwards. The he asked, very seriously, if I thought that I might want to suck him off again before he left town, that bastard, horny, horny bastard…good job Logan. I gave a reply straight from the heart as I answered,

"I definitely want to suck you more before you leave, yes, and...I'd really like the next time to be right now" I leaned in to whisper the last part seductively in his ear, teeth playfully nipping at the soft lobe. He flashed a great smile, and glanced over at the quiet house briefly before settling back in the seat. He quickly skinned his board shorts down his thighs, releasing his very hard dick to the night air, and he grinned at me again, and said simply,

"You got it, now...suck me off…"

And of course I did just that, happily taking another heavy load of his sweet seed down my throat before sending him inside for some sleep. And, I was able to repeat the pleasure a few more times before he returned to his home. From that point I never looked back, seizing any opportunity to suck cock that came my way through my remaining high school days, and still more at college. While the pleasure was reciprocated on a fair number of occasions over the years and it was always wonderful from that perspective, but for me it was the act of providing that unique pleasure to others was to be my primary source of pleasure. I owe James for that…eventually, he came back again for Dak's wedding with Annie, ironically, we hung out and he revealed to me that he had wanted to come back so many times to see me but he just didn't have the courage to do so, and after that, well, let's just say, we became a lot more than just groomsmen for Dak…

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW NAO!<em>

_please? :3_

_I worked on this all night, so if there is mistakes, which I'm sure there is, forgive me broskis. Till next time! goodnight._


End file.
